


the stars will guide us home

by gaewaren (shadowhunterxhunter)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Canon, Smut, i just realized how fake deep this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterxhunter/pseuds/gaewaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey knows, somehow, that this is how it starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars will guide us home

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just angsty adansey smut and it's meant to be read as pre-canon. this is only the second time i've written smut so take this with a grain of a salt and tell me if it's horrific.

Gansey knows, somehow, that this is how it starts.

Adam is sitting on Gansey's bed finally like he belongs, like he is welcome, like he is apart of Gansey's world that Gansey carefully created by just _being_ Gansey. Adam takes a book from Gansey's bookshelf without asking permission first or nervously rubbing his hands together, ghosting across the book's spines, stalling, waiting for Gansey to say no, to correct his fumbly fingers in this space that is very clearly not his. Gansey chews on his thumb. He can't think of a scenario where he would say no to Adam.

"Why do you have a book on astrology?" Adam hides a smile and mimics Gansey's thumb chewing for a moment. Adam's eyes are focused on Gansey's lips, chapped and imperfect and if Adam didn't know any better he'd assume that was the only imperfect thing about Gansey.

Gansey moves his finger and licks his lips, then covers his mouth with the back of his hand like he's made a mistake. He clears his throat. "It's interesting."

"You don't really believe in this stuff, do you?" Adam is flipping through the pages until he lands on his own sign.

"I think there's probably some truth to it all." _What do you believe in, Adam?_

Adam moves closer to Gansey on bed, book still carefully cradled and open in his lap. "What's your sign again?" Thoughtful.

Gansey's throat was dry. "Aries, although I actively protest that. I feel I exhibit more characteristics of a Sagittarius."

"Mmm... Anyway," Adam made a show of flipping to Aries and Gansey can't help but laugh, light and high. Not quite nervous.

"We're compatible," Adam muses. He doesn't look up at Gansey. Gansey is very aware that at this point Adam is only inches away from him on his bed, large enough to comfortably fit three or four people.

Gansey's throat is still dry and clearing it only makes it worse. "In what way?" He asks, regret and worry a vague thud in his chest.

Adam smirks. His blush is only slightly visible on his cheeks, too tanned and full of freckles the size of tiny constellations to fill with new color. "Every way, pretty much. But I don't believe in the stars."

Monmouth is silent save for Adam flipping absent-mindedly through the pages of books as Gansey tries to recover from what feels like a mild stroke. His face is too hot and his limbs feel tingly. Gansey is vaguely aware that Adam has moved even closer to him on the bed and also. Also that Gansey himself is halfway to hard in his pants. Adam doesn't notice or if he does he doesn't say anything and Gansey wants to press his fingers against the pressure points in Adam's neck, make him weak, and force him to look. He would never but he allows himself to think of it for a moment.

Adam says something and Gansey doesn't hear him so he places a hand on Gansey's knee and the full-body jerk it ellicits is enough for Adam to withdraw his hand, only barely. It hovers over Gansey's knee and Adam raises his eyebrows nearly to his hairline, a silent question made not so silent by:

"Are you okay?" _Is this okay?_

Gansey goes red with arousal and anger but nods. Before his cheeks can find their original color, Adam's lips are pressed to his own very lightly and Gansey sighs into Adam's halfway parted mouth. The rush of hot breath into his mouth finds Adam as hard as Gansey and not nearly as timid. He angles his hips to Gansey's thigh and lets Gansey feel, and Gansey can be oblivious but he's not stupid. He's aware of Adam muttering _are you sure_ and _tell me if it's too much_ before he decides he's impatient and pushes Adam down onto the bed himself, gently, Adam's legs parting for Gansey to lie between them.

Gansey has spent a lifetime never having to deny himself of what he wants and he's nervous but not enough to stop him from moving his hips against Adam's groin, starting to moan low in his chest. Adam is an enthusiastic participant and moves with him, wrapping his arms around Gansey's back to rest on the strip of skin between Gansey's wool sweater and sweatpants. Speaking of.

A second later both boys are stripped above the waist and Adam's fingers curl into Gansey's waistband, slowly beginning to slide his pants down. "Is this okay?" He whispers against Gansey's shoulder.

"Yeah, yes," Gansey fumbles with his words, with anything that doesn't have to do with Adam's hands, hands that cup his ass before removing his pants completely.

Gansey will find another day to be embarrassed about wearing nothing underneath his sweats. Adam wastes no time flipping them over and fitting his mouth to Gansey's dick.

"Oh my God." A gasp leaves Gansey's mouth in a rasp and he wonders if it's possible sprain your throat. His toes curl almost painfully and he needs a fucking second to remember how to breathe but Adam is bobbing his head experimentally and Gansey wouldn't tell him to stop if the world was ending outside the warehouse windows.

Adam's mouth is warm and wet and even if the sensation wasn't new and overwhelming, Gansey hasn't jerked off in a while and he knows this isn't going to last as long as he'd like it to. His orgasm burns low in his stomach and he grips Adam's hair to ground himself.

He manages to grit his teeth and mutter "Adam, I'm-" before coming so hard he thinks he has to have sprained something for sure. Adam wasn't ready and he spits into the trashcan by the bed before wiping his mouth and crawling up the bed to lie beside Gansey.

"Jesus, Adam, you- oh." Adam is still hard and Gansey barely has time to ask _what do you want_ before Adam is stripping himself of his jeans and boxers and grinding down against Gansey's thigh. He shakes his head _no_ and Gansey stays still while Adam moans quietly in the back of his throat, hips stuttering. He finishes on Gansey's sheets and lies on his back, careful to avoid the mess.

Monmouth is silent save for steadying breaths and Gansey's creeping and unwanted sudden guilt. He moves his arm and his hand brushes against Adam's and Adam is sitting up suddenly, shrugging on his discarded clothes and grabbing the book that got pushed to the floor sometime between point A and point B. His hands tremble slightly and Gansey's breath catches in his throat, different than before.

"Adam-" he starts but doesn't finish before Adam shoots him a look that undoubtedly translates to _no. Not right now._

 _Okay_ Gansey thinks quietly. Or loudly. Everything inside his head feels loud.

They're quiet again before Adam says "Is it easier to believe that the stars are the reason you are the way you are?" and Gansey knows, somehow, that this is how it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> ... anyway.
> 
> i'm on tumblr @adanzey


End file.
